


Rage

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: M/M, Post-Game, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheren unleashes his protective best friend rage on N for what his selfishness has put Black through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erihan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erihan/gifts).



> Prompt was: "daino write me cheren seeing N in bw2 and yelling at him because protagonist left the country looking for him, i just really want cheren scolding N"

As soon as he heard that Team Plasma were back, Cheren couldn’t help hoping it’d mean Black would finally come back. It was getting close to twenty months since White had talked Black into going after N, like he clearly wanted, because of course Black just had to have too much sympathy for the world’s dumbest genius. To Black, there was no question that N was _good_ , even if his actions _weren’t_. And it meant N was worth dropping everything and running after.

Cheren didn’t understand how someone could be good without doing good things.

Perhaps N thought the same thing. If that was the case, Cheren was glad he was back to clean up the Team Plasma-shaped mess he’d left. Only he wasn’t glad at all, not even when he tried to think of it like that, because N was the fuckwit who shook up the world due to some vague theory then ran away, then left Black to clean it up, and Black broke under the pressure or something, and Cheren hadn’t been able to do enough to help, to live up to his status as best friend, so no wonder Black had gone to look for some other guy…

Cheren didn’t say anything to Rosa and Nate when they mentioned N. It was the sad reality that if anybody was going to figure out what Ghetsis was up to, it was probably N. Even if N hadn’t figured out what Ghetsis was up to before. Even if, by Rosa’s account, he turned up, saved her life and had Zekrom stolen. Even if, as far as Cheren knew, N had never done anything right in his entire life. Cheren gave him the benefit of the doubt for the sake of helping save the world. They needed all the help they could get, after all, without Reshiram there to help. Or Zekrom now.

Rosa said N seemed kinda sweet, under all the hobo-ness. Nate agreed. Hugh ground his teeth and hissed about purrloin.

Cheren tried to prepare himself for the moment he’d encounter N again, but honestly, N was hard to predict. They didn’t see each other until it was all over, just outside Nuvema, when Cheren was going to meet his parents. N glanced over at him, gave some weird grimace that was probably supposed to be a non-verbal greeting (at best), then turned his attention back to the town.

The hill had a perfect view of Black’s house.

“Are you waiting for him here?” Cheren asked, voice trembling more than he’d wanted.

“Yes,” N replied. Like that wasn’t creepy. Like Black wasn’t across the fucking globe looking for him.

“Don’t bother, you already abandoned him,” Cheren snapped. “ _I_ don’t even know where he is, or when he’s coming back, so don’t even bother waiting for him here!” He meant to leave it there, but he was too angry at Black for leaving, and this stupid freak for completely ruining everything they’d all thought they’d known. “You just left him here to clean up _your_ mess and have to put up with all the fucking media attention! Oh, but that wouldn’t be a problem for you, would it, _Your Highness_ , you grew up expecting attention and a fucking legendary dragon who could destroy the entire region if you fuck up _or is that what you were counting on_ , Black wasn’t expecting anything at all, and you fucking made him take the weight of the world then _just left him to be crushed by it_!”

N blinked at him. “I find it very hard to believe that Black wouldn’t be able to handle it. He’s an amazing person.”

Cheren wanted N to get angry, to punch him, or battle him, not just act like he was some curiosity who was _wrong_ about his _best friend **again**_. But he had no idea how to make N that angry. So all he could think to say was, “They made a fucking cartoon about him.”

N raised his eyebrows. “And that’s my fault too?”

Cheren gritted his teeth. “You _left_ him.”

“Yes, and I told him why,” N replied. “It’s not my fault if he —”

“Can’t handle the pressure of the role _you_ forced him into?”

N was starting to look irritated. _Good_. “I always said _if he dared_.”

“So you manipulated him instead of doing it bluntly, that just makes you worse.”

“Go away,” N demanded.

“No, you go away,” Cheren hissed. “Don’t hang around outside our town like you have any right to force your way into his life after you fucked it up and then just left!”

N looked a little bit shaken. Not as shaken as Cheren had hoped. He glared at Cheren for a minute. Cheren glared right back. And then, without a word, N walked around him and left.

Cheren didn’t feel any less angry.


End file.
